Daddy's Bribe
by SuperChickx1401
Summary: Lionel interferes with a Chlex romance. Things always change for the best? Read on to find out...
1. Beginning of it all

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville nor Superman...I just like to borrow Clark, Chloe, and Lex every now and then.

A/N: Chloe and Lex have been going out for a little over a year...I guess? Things were just peachy-keen...until I wrote for them! tee hee hee

Chapter 1:The Beginning of it all

"I don't care, dad. I'm not going to break-up with Chloe, just because it's bad for PR. I love her." Lex said into the phone.

"Listen Lex, this is for the best of both worlds. One you don't have to worry about another horrible relationship. And two you are not supposed to show you're feelings. You know why? Because you're a Luthor son and showing your feelings are a sign of weakness."

"Listen dad and listen good, I'm sick of you trying to tell me how to live my life, just deal with the fact that I'm not going to be just like you!" Lex ended with a yell.

"Well then, good-bye son," Lionel said in an albeit happy note. "Just think about what I have said, you never know what might pop up." He said slyly. With that Lex hung slammed down the phone at that same moment Chloe walked in to meet a not so happy Lex.

"Hey Lex, what's going on?" Chloe said walking into his study.

"Hi Chloe, how are you?" Lex walked around his desk to give Chloe a stiff but well needed hug.

"I'm fine, but how are you, I mean really how are you doing?" Chloe said skeptically.

"What do you mean? Other than things being busy at the plant and my father hassling me about...things, everything is as normal as it can be." Lex said casually, which made Chloe worry.

"Well, if it isn't your father or the plant...t-then, is it me?" Chloe asked, letting her hands fall from around his neck, to nervously toy with the buttons on his shirt. Lex let go of her waist, leaving space in between them.

"What! Are you kidding me?" Lex asked skyward. "I have done nothing but care for you." he yelled. Chloe just stared at him, looking shocked and scared. Lex walked the two steps back to Chloe and put his hands on her shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped, it's just the stress from the plant and my father and well the answer to your question is no it's _not_ you." He pulled Chloe into a hug, with her hands went around his neck and he let his hands fall to her ass, to give it a squeeze.

"Now that's the hug I know." Chloe said into his chest with a smile.


	2. Houston, we have a problem!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville nor Superman...I just like to borrow Clark, Chloe, and Lex every now and then.

Chapter 2: Houston, we have a problem!

Lex pulled up to the Talon, in his car of the week. As he got out of the silvery-blue Spyder, he felt eyes on him. He had felt eyes on him all day; at the plant, walking to his car, even in the shower.(A/N: hmm..Lex in the shower..) As he walked through the door of the Talon everything quieted, all you could here were the hushed whispers of the customers. Clark walked over to Lex and pulled him into a both with him. "Is there something, you want to tell me Lex? The whole town is buzzing with rumors that you and Chloe are dating." Clark asked.

"Right now is this the right time nor place to discuss this. Come back to my office and I'll try and explain." With that Lex got up from the table and walked back to his office with Clark in tow.

"Listen Clark. Chloe wanted to keep our relationship discreet until she graduated, but I'm guessing she just couldn't resist telling you." Lex said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Lex, the thing is I didn't hear it from her," Clark said quietly. "People were talking about it in school, the Talon, everywhere."

Lex sat there, thinking, then he muttered, "Shit," under his breath. 'If she didn't say anything and I didn't, then who could've? When I find out who has I'm going to kill...DAMN HIM! The nerve of that bastard. So dad wants to play games, does he?' Lex thought.

Clark snapped Lex out of his thoughts. "Lex? Are you even listening?"

"What? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about, Chloe" Lex lied easily.

Clark managed to stifle his eye roll. "I said, don't you think you might be a bit old for Chloe?"

Lex's anger was about to boil over. "Clark of all people, I thought you'd be happy for us. And that age wouldn't mean anything, but I guess I was wrong." Clark tried to clean up what he had said but Lex wouldn't give him the time of day. "For your information, Chloe is no longer a little girl, what she is is a woman who can make her own decisions, without your influence or anyone else's for that matter." Lex yelled at Clark.

"Sorry Lex it's just that if you do _anything_ to hurt her, I _will_ kill you." Clark said with a smile.

"I understand Clark and with my reputation I would worry too. But I have no intentions of hurting her." Lex said sincerely.

"Okay, well I've got to get home, chore ya know. Tell Chloe I said 'hi'. Bye Lex." With that, Clark stood and left Lex's office in the Talon.


	3. Phonecall to dad

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville nor Superman...I just like to borrow Clark, Chloe, and Lex every now and then.

A/N: Okay there has been a ginormous mistake Chloe and Lex have only been together for THREE MONTHS, so sorry.

Chapter 3: Phonecall to dad

"What do you mean he won't speak with me!" Lex yelled at the secretary on the phone.

"Mr. Luthor specifically said no calls or visitations from anyone." The secretary explained.

'I guess that's his way of saying no calls from Lex.' Lex thought to himself before saying. "Well when you speak with him tell him that Lex Luthor call for him." With that slammed down the phone. 'I guess I should go check on Chloe and see how she's taking all of this.' He got into his car and drove to the Sullivan household, knowing Gabe wouldn't be home because he was away on business.

He swaggered up the front door and knocked. Chloe opened the door. "Oh Lex, I'm so glad you're here." She said hugging him, feeling a sudden surge of relief.

Lex embraced her back. "Glad to see you, too, but we need to talk." Lex said with a smile.

Chloe pulled away from the hug. "You're right we do have a few things we need to discuss." She said suddenly sounding professional. She ushered him into the living room. "So where do we start?" Chloe asked.

"I take it you've heard what everyone is saying." Lex said questionably.

"Yeah, getting away from it was inevitable. I couldn't even get into the Torch office without being catapulted with questions." Chloe said worriedly.

"I'm so sorry about that. But there is a plus." Chloe looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "I do know who started the rumors."

"Really, who!" Chloe said practically bouncing in her seat.

"The devil himself," Chloe raised an eyebrow. "My father."

"What? Why would he do that? I can almost guess how he found out but why would he sell the story to the Daily Planet!" Chloe rambled on.

"That's probably why I couldn't get a copy today." Lex thought aloud.

"So what are we going to do about it? I really can't hid out at home until graduation. And I don't know if I want to hide it either." Chloe said unsure of herself.

"Really!" Lex said, it was his turn to bounce in his seat. "I'm ready, but I mean if you're not sure we don't have to go public about our relationship just yet." Lex said holding Chloe's hands.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Chloe said with new found confidence. Lex smiled at her.

"That's great. I've got to get going now. How about we meet at the Talon tomorrow at say 5?"

"Okay, I'll see you then." Chloe said walking him to the door. When they stepped outside, they could feel the spring breeze. Chloe went to give Lex a kiss, their lips pressed together. Chloe felt Lex swipe his tongue across her bottom lip, as if asking for entrance, to which she willingly obliged. Her fingers brushed the nape of his neck and Lex kept one hand pulling Chloe flush against his body while the other came up to thread into her hair. All of their pent up emotions seemed to go into that kiss. When oxygen started to become a problem, Chloe pulled back with a playful tug on Lex's bottom lip, whom kissed her forehead before walking to his car and pulled off before he could really take actions to his feelings. In his car, Lex thought, 'Each time we do that I just want to ravish her. But I have to shake those thoughts and take care of the task at hand. Dad.'


	4. Breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville nor Superman...I just like to borrow Clark, Chloe, and Lex every now and then.

Chapter 4: Breakdown

Chloe was making her way to her car when she felt a hand on her upper arm. Expecting it to be Clark she turned around and said, "Listen Clark, I'm..."

"Well Miss Sullivan, nice to see you too. I'm not here to make small talk." Lionel said to her, with a smirk adorning his features.

"What do you want, then, Mr. Luthor?" Chloe said keeping a calm exterior.

"I suppose, you already know about my son's plans for you." Lionel said matter-of-factly.

"His plans? I have no idea what you're talking about nor do I have the time. So I'll be on my way now, Mr. Luthor." Chloe said giving him one final glance before turning and leaving Lionel in the deserted hallways of Smallville High. Chloe made it to her car with scrambled thoughts on her mind. 'What if this relationship really is just a set up? What if I'm just some ploy? No, Lex wouldn't do that to me, would he?' Her thoughts were so rattled that she almost drove past the Talon. She got out of her car as and made her way for the doors of the Talon. When she opened the door of the Talon she almost immediately saw Lex. She walked over to his table and sat across from him. The waitress brought them their orders that Lex had previously ordered.

"How was your day?" Lex asked Chloe.

"Fine, well that was until your father decided to make a pit stop at Smallville High." Chloe said with a sigh.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Lex asked with full concern in his voice.

Chloe smiled at him. "I'm fine, Lex, I just, can we not talk about this here?" Chloe said toying with her untouched coffee mug.

"Sure we can go to the mansion." Lex stood offering Chloe his arm and ushered her out of the Talon. Lex walked Chloe to the car, then he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. "Are you sure you're alright? How about we ride in my car..." Lex stopped talking because he noticed Chloe was shaking in his arms. He pulled back searching for her eyes and sure enough they were red and puffy from crying.

"Chloe, honey what's wrong? You can tell me anything." Chloe pressed her face to his chest and cried harder. "It won't change anything between us, I promise." A few minutes later she tried to explain but the tears just kept coming. Lex decided to walk her to his car, he opened the passenger side door for her and helped her into the seat. He made sure she was buckled in before walking around to the driver side to get in.

Once he was in the car he asked. "Sweetheart, where do you want me to take you?"

"It doesn't matter," was Chloe's stiff reply.

"Okay to the mansion it is." That is where they were headed.

A/N: And how does Lex take care of Lionel, before he strikes again? To be honest, I don't have a clue, I guess we'll find out together then.


	5. They did what!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville nor Superman...I just like to borrow Clark, Chloe, and Lex every now and then.

A/N: I know you all must hate me for not updating sooner, but when your parents are divorced you have a lot of vacations to go on. But here's the 5th chappie.

Chapter 5: They did what!

Chloe and Lex were sitting on the couch in Lex's study. Chloe was cuddled up to Lex with her head buried in his chest. She seemed to have calmed down since her breakdown at the Talon. Lex didn't want to push her into saying anything. Then, out of nowhere Chloe asked, "What am I to you?"

Lex was a bit taken aback by this. "Well you're my girlfriend for sure, and I do care for you, a lot. Uhh...that's it. I guess. What do you mean?" Lex said dumbfoundedly.

"Lionel said that you had plans...for me," Chloe trailed off.

"Plans? Sweetheart, the only plans I will ever have with you are getting married and having a family."

"Those are wonderful plans and I would love to do it all," then Chloe leaned in to let her lips rest on the shell of Lex's ear. "With you," she whispered. She leaned back to look into his eyes which were usually blue-gray were now clouded with desire. She took that as an invitation and leaned forward pressing her lips against his. Lex put his hand through Chloe's hair to keep them close. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip and slipped it inside her mouth.

He traced his fingers down the smooth curves of her back and ran his strong hands over her ass lifting her and placed her on his lap so that she was straddling his thighs. He started to kiss her harder moving my tongue passionately in her mouth. They finally separated taking in gulps of air. "Chlo, I think we should stop, I don't want you to regret what might happen if you don't stop me now."

"How could I regret anything with you Lex? I...I like you a lot." To hear Chloe say that broke his heart; for heaven's sake he was head over heels in love with this girl, no woman. I gotta get this girl, no woman, to love me.

"Listen Chlo, I have to tell you something that may change things...between us."

"Like what?" Chloe said sliding off his lap and sat facing him.

"You know how you just said that you liked me," Lex looked into her eyes to make sure things were clear. Chloe nodded positively. "Well I don't like you per se." Chloe looked as if she were about to cry, so Lex decided to make things clear. "I mean, _like_, how could I just _like_ you? I-I love you. So damn much." Chloe looked at him blankly for a few moments, then she pounced on him and started peppering his face with kisses.

"I know how hard it is, for you to open up to people and its just as hard for me as it is for you to show my true emotions. But I really do honestly love you. And I am glad that you opened up for me." Chloe said enthusiastically. She placed her lips upon his applying a light pressure until she felt him slide his tongue along the seam of her lips and deepened the kiss. Things had moved from the couch to Lex's bedroom in a matter of seconds. How they got there neither one knew, and I sure as hell don't know so don't question me.

"Chloe, wait," Lex pulled back and took in her appearance, he thought he looked absolutely adorable with her plump, red lips and her clothes disheveled from their earlier actions. Lex took a breath then started speaking again. "I want our first time to be special not just caught up in the moment."

"Lex, you and I both know that this is neither of our first times." Chloe let out with a giggle.

"But it _will_ be _our _first time together...and I want that to be special." Lex said sincerely.

"Anything that happens between us will be special." Chloe said staring into Lex's eyes. Then, averting her gaze to his kiss swollen lips she leaned in and kissed him gently but Lex obviously wanted more and deepened the kiss. Lex steered them toward his bed until he felt the back of his legs hit the bed. He fell backwards with Chloe upon him, never breaking their kiss that they were so indulged in.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and Lex removed his lips from hers and latched them onto her neck, running his hand under her shirt at the same time to remove her bra and tease her nipples. His teeth grazed the soft skin of her neck and she let out a loud moan in response to him soothing the area with his tongue.

The throbbing heat between her legs was becoming intolerable and she ground her hips against him, as if to scratch an insatiable itch. Lex groaned and moved his lips to hers once again, immediately plunging his tongue into her mouth, to duel with her own. He continued to roll her nipple with the hand he had under her shirt, and trailed his other to the juncture of her thighs until it reached her soaked panties. He gasped at how wet she was for him.

Chloe closed her eyes and unhooked her legs from his waist while he removed her underwear and she removed her shirt and made an attempt at removing his own. Lex noticed her troubles and removed it for her. Leaving her staring openly at his chest and he staring at hers, but it didn't stop him from his task at hand. She moaned and bucked slightly when she felt his thumb brush against her clit. He slowly inserted a finger into her all the while still massaging her clit.

She was writhing against his hand so hard, he knew she must be close. He took this opportunity to remove his fingers and plunge into her core. "Lex," she moaned. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head at the feeling of her. She was so tight, he started a rhythm pumping in and out of her. Until finding release that he knew they had both been seeking. "Wow, Lex that was amazing." Chloe said still trying to find her breath.

Lex rolled off of her and draped his arm lazily across her waist. "You're telling me." Lex panted. "Let's sleep now."

Chloe turned so that she was facing him and buried her face into his chest. "Okay, but I have to wake up early and get home before my dad." Chloe mumbled sleepily into his chest.

"Okay sweetheart. I love you." Lex said pressing a kiss into her hair. This was how they were found by...

TBC

A/N: Don't Shoot! I know, I know you all must hate me right about now. Not the best cliffhanger but I'm a newbie don't kill me please. I'm a feedback whore but you don't have to review if you don't wana but I'd love you forever if you did.


	6. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville nor Superman...I just like to borrow the Characters of Smallville every now and then.

Chapter 6: Nightmares

"Well, hello son." Lionel Luthor rasped out. Lex could've sworn he was having a dream, no nightmare. He is not here. He can't be here, as soon as my life gets good here comes the devil himself to bring me down. Lex thought, refusing to open his eyes. He was still spooned around Chloe, he hoped Lionel hadn't realized she was there with him. He kissed Chloe's bare shoulder and made sure she was fully covered, so that Lionel wouldn't get a free peep show, he got out of bed and slipped on his silk boxers(A/N: as if he would where anything less than silk) which were on the side of his bed.

"Dad," he said walking to the door, "how nice of you to show up at my bedroom door, in the wee hours(A/N: hmm...Irish Lex¿?¿) of the morning."

"Lex, I came here to ask something of you concerning," Lionel looked past Lex, nodding over to the lump in his bed. "Miss Sullivan."

Lex squared his shoulders and asked, "What do you want with her?"

"I just want to have a luncheon with my son and his new lady friend." Lionel said with a wide smirk, almost a smile. Almost.

"And I shall ask again, dad. What do you want, with us?" Lex said with a sneer.

"Seriously Lex, do I always have to have a motive?" Lex looked at him incredulously.

"Is the sky blue? Do I love Chloe?" Lex was stunned at what came out of his mouth, not the fact that it escaped his lips but the fact that Lionel Luthor heard it. The look on Lionel's face was priceless, he looked like a fish out of water; his jaw kept opening and closing but no sound came out. "Dad, if you don't close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Lex said with mirth

"I'll see you tomorrow son," Lionel turned on his heel, "3 p.m. precisely" he called down the hall. And just like that he was gone with the wind, metaphorically speaking.

Just then, Lex heard Chloe let out a whimper and she started tossing and turning. "Chloe." Lex said in a calm voice. "Chloe, honey, stop. It's okay." He tried whispering reassuring words in her ear as she was obviously having a nightmare.

"NO! Let me go! I am not CRAZY!" Chloe exclaimed as two buff guys dragged her down a long white hallway. The harsh white lights hurt her eyes as she tried to see where she was being lead.

"Hmph, that's what they all say blondie." One of the guys replied in a gruff voice. She struggled to free herself from their grasp only to realize she couldn't move here arms, for she was in a straight jacket. The men continued to drag her down the hallway effortlessly, until they reached the door at the end of the hall. They dropped her there and backed away leaving no way of escape for Chloe. She turned around trying to figure out a way past them when the door swung open, startling her, causing her to jump slightly. She turned back to face the guards only to realize they weren't there anymore. She was now sitting on the floor in the middle of a dark room, with only one light, which was shining down upon her. She looked around the room for some sort of escape only to find that she was surrounded by four heavily padded walls.

"I've been waiting for you, Chloe..." a voice said out of nowhere.

Not knowing where the voice was coming from Chloe shouted towards the ceiling, "Who are you!"

"How could you not remember me, Chloe, for I remember you fondly. I loved you so much, Chloe. That's why I had to leave you and Gabe. I always hoped for the day when you would come to visit me, I just hoped and prayed that it when the time was right, instead of against your will."

"Mom?" Chloe said breathlessly in shock.

"Yes, baby it's me, I'm sorry that this had to be the way that you re-entered my life."

"Okay, so you're my mom. This whole mental institute set up is what has me so confused. And why am I in a _straight jacket_ and why can't I see you."

"Honey, this is going to be hard but I need to tell you quickly. Being here in this mental institute wearing a straight jacket is something that you might just have to get used to."

"What! Are you saying that I'm..._crazy_."

"Chloe, calm down or he'll hear."

"What! Who will hear?" Chloe replied in a stage whisper.

"ME!" Boomed the voice of Lionel Luthor. Just then he appeared on the other side of the room with Elaine bound to a chair.

Chloe was almost identical to her mother, Elaine, from her sparkling green eyes, to her bright pink lips. The only difference was that Elaine's hair reached her mid-back, and her facial features were less defined.

"Lionel Luthor?" Chloe exclaimed.

He withdrew a pocket knife from his pants pocket and brought the dangerously sharp object to Elaine's throat and sliced deeply. Deep enough that it would surely kill her. Throughout this whole process Lionel Luthor had a gleaming smile pasted to his face. What was it that encouraged this man to do something to cruel?

"NO! What are you doing!" Chloe struggled to get to the opposite side of the room towards Lionel and her mother, but she could never get up. It was as if she were being held in place by some invisible force, just when she didn't have the strength to struggle anymore everything went black.


End file.
